The Spy & The Scientist
by riah alice drake
Summary: When Spies Meet Heroes
1. The Mission

"What do you mean _**WE**_ need help?" Tony growled his voice carrying effortlessly down the long hallway toward him.

Bruce rolled his eyes not liking the extra headache this would give him on top of the one already had from staring at a computer screen for the past two hours as he wandered into the lounge where the rest of the team (minus his now infuriatingly distant girlfriend) and Fury were waiting along with a tall well-built man in a form and custom suite his short dark brown hair slicked back and his dark blue eyes locking with Bruce's brown as soon as he turned to face them.

"Finally Brucy tell Pop-Eye and Hair Jell here the Avengers are fine with our own moniker division and don't need help from any European U.N.C.L.E. branch." Tony barked

"Napoleon Solo." 'Hair Jell' held out his hand in greeting "You must be Dr. Banner." Bruce nodded not knowing if he should trust the guy but took his hand all the same.

"As I was telling your colleagues here my 'moniker division' as you so kindly put it Mr. Stark." Solo nodded to Tony making both Clint and Steve smirk as the billionaire's teeth snapped together audibly "Want's to assist yours in taking down this weapons deal tomorrow and since my partner and I know the organization that's taken over the task of trying to broker a deal with this HYDRA division we were called in to assist."

"Since when did you get a partner?"

Bruce spun around at the sound of Natasha voice finding her leaning idly against the doorway behind him her arms folded across her chest and a normally reserved (aka _HIS or HULK's_ ) secret and teasing smirks on her lips as she stared right past him to the darken corner over his left shoulder.

Natasha sauntered past the still reeling scientist (seeing as he hadn't even knowing she was back from yet another mission until three seconds ago) and he couldn't help the pain in his chest when she didn't even brush his arm like she normally would but kept them tight against her sides only her eyes flickered to his as she slipped past him into the room. "As I recall you ever were one to take on backup so easily..." She continued still talking to that empty space by the opposite doorway.

"Ok Clint remind me to forward Nat's mail from now on she's obviously gone to kookoosville." Tony joked earning a reproachful glare from Steve and a low rolling chalk from Thor.

"You having a partner let alone a whole division of them…that doesn't seem like your thing Kuryakin." She teased sliding into the still open seat next to that empty darkened corner of the room.

"I could say the same for you same Natalia." A deeper but clearly Russian voice answered making 'Natalia' smile all the wider as the seemingly empty corner moved.

"Seriously, Illya why do you always do that honestly what is it with Russians and hiding in shadows?" Napoleon groaned. "I know right it's eerie that they just pop up like boom." Tony agreed earning a kindred smirk from the American spy.

"So what's your poison?" the billionaire asked gesturing toward the bar. "Scotch if you have it." Napoleon replied "if I have it." Tony scoffed nodding for the other man to follow him.

"Great Stark's made a friend." Steve groaned in mock annoyance as the pair moved off.

"We aren't here for drinking Cowboy." Illya said watching the two saunter up to the bar. "We have a job to do." He reminded them when Napoleon rolled his eyes He waved him off halfheartedly.

Bruce physically cringed as 'Illya' finally stepped out into the light. _'How the Hell am I going to compete with THAT?_ ' he yelled savagely in his head finally managing to scare the Other Guy into silence as they looked at their latest competition for their assassin's attention.

It was bad enough with Steve and Thor around now he has to deal with well…. _'Shadow Man?'_ Hulk suggested timidly _'Shut up.'_ Bruce snapped slumping down on a bar stool to watch them.

"Why don't you live a little Peril?" Napoleon countered sarcastically "we've got time." He reminded him as he inspected the alcohol while Tony took down the glasses.

"Приятный снова видеть Вас мало малиново-крестовина." The 6' 5" dusty haired, sculpted jawed giant of a man said softly his dark sea blue eyes drifting back to Natasha (It is lovely to see you again little crimson spider)

"Хотел бы мудрым Танго – сродни." The russet haired Russian purred inclining her head as his lips brushed against her knuckles. (Likewise Tango-akin)

"Yes that was a most memorable evening…but you still own me a dance all the same Natal." He said reproachfully switching back to English when he looked up to find the still silent and seething Bruce Banner glaring at them with his arms locked tightly against his chest as he rested his back against the bar.

Natasha followed his gaze fighting a smile as she pushed against her old friend's shoulder playfully pulling his attention back to her "You would have gotten it _then_ if you have stuck around." She reminded him they shared a look and it would take someone truly blind to miss the chemistry between them.

Illya cleared his throat loudly making everyone else- except Banner- jump. "So we do introductions now I think…save time later." He didn't acknowledge the questioning look in Napoleon's eyes as he looked around.

"Didn't you read the files I gave you earlier…" Illya nodded but gestured for her to continue anyway.

Natasha rolled her eyes clapping her hands together "You already know Fury over their so the guy with the gouti sulking behind the bar next to him that's Tony Stark he the money, the woman beside him is his fiancé Pepper." Illya nodded and Bruce couldn't help but notice Pepper sown a little when his eyes rested on her. He just hoped Tony didn't notice because he was having enough trouble keeping his green side contained without having to deal with a wining Stark on top of it.

"The guy with the long blond haired is Thor…yes from the myths…" she groaned when his eyes brows raised questioningly "What myths?" Napoleon asked "Google it later Cowboy." His partner suggested shaking his head apologetically at the bemused dime God.

"Anyway the brunette beside him that's Jane his girlfriend the one that looks like a teenager on his other side is Steve Rogers."

"NO WAY…as in Captain American Steve Rogers?" Napoleon asked suddenly making Steve grin and everyone else groan "Fan boy later we have mission to do." Illya barked mildly "Is he always like this?" Natasha asked Illya shrugged but nodded once Solos back was turned. "Where was I?"

"Still need those two." He nodded in Clint and Bruce's directions "Ok right so the one with the bad buzz cut hair that's Clint Barton…and him." Bruce winced again at the throwaway title made even worse in that distant tone she was using "He's our resident radiation know it all."

"Ahh…" Illya began glancing sideways Natasha nodded almost imperceptibly not even meeting Bruce's curious and questioning gaze. "Pleasure to know you Doctor Banner." Illya greeted nodding respectfully to him when he hadn't to the others.

Bruce didn't know if he wanted to yell or just straight up hit the guy but it was clear he needed to get out of the room fast. "Tony I need your help in the lab." He managed his fist clinched tightly over his chest. "Hang on…" Tony insisted still deep in conversation with Napoleon. "Now Stark." Bruce growled impatiently throw his teeth then stormed off in a blur of black and purple leaving Tony to follow with a muttered curse and worried stairs from Natasha, Steve and Clint. "Sit down Romanoff I got him." He insisted when Natasha stood up.

"Is your arm alright?" Illya asked once she sat back down again noticing how she was holding herself aloft Natasha winced as she caught Clint giving her the same worried look just now remembering the electrifying pain in her whole left side.

"Bad landing think I broke it _again_ and at least bruised another rib. " she cataloged for them while the others talked amongst themselves "I was going to have Bruce take a look but I think he's got _Bigger_ problems to deal with." She and Clint exchanged a look before the archer nodded "You got it." He promised heading for the lab "I'll send Helen up too for you Nat." He added jumping over the couch.

"So that was the doctor that had you talking like love sick schoolgirl?" She nodded not even trying to hide her smile "I don't think he approves of me…and given his condition…" Illya concluded Nat smirked wider but nodded again this time sympathetically "He doesn't so be extra careful…I keep forgetting how adorable he is when he's jealous." She added dropping her voice on the last few words.

"You're school-girling again Natal." He teased "Sorry it's just I haven't seen or been able to talk to him in two months and the only reason I got to come back was to help with this assignment seeing as I've been in deep cover with these guys so I can help you and 'Hair Jell' over there take these guys out." She shot back.

"I heard that." Napoleon called from the bar. "I just pray he and Tony don't bond too much." She said under her breath as Helen Cho sped into the room with a grim faced Tony and an apologetic Clint right behind her.

"Banner went Code but thankfully we made it to the room this time." Clint announced making all the Avengers cringe and exchange varying looks of worry. "And with the amount of exposure he had with the dammed cube in the last few hours….He's goanna need time to _'properly'_ detox." Tony advised solemnly

"W…" Steve questioned but Tony cut him off "Testing for scientific porpoises _'Puny Banner'_ has yet to share with the class." The billionaire said plaintively "I'd say he's a defiant no go for tomorrow."

"Well there goes my partner." Natasha groaned glaring heatedly at Tony "And _**Do Not**_ call him that…even Hulk has stopped calling him that so don't you start it again." She hissed as Helen finished bracing and mending her arm and ribs. "Don't worry I got the thing contained." Stark told her. "He's not a thing." She snapped "I mint the cube Red." he replied passing her and Illya both a stiff drink.

"I believe that means I must bow out of the evening and make curtain the good Doctor does not get out _**before**_ the effects of the mind altercation have had time to ware off completely." Thor suggested "If he's staying I am too." Tony interjected.

"If you think you can handle him then fine…." Fury told him "And no Romanoff you can't stay you seeing as you're our way in we need you in the field." Natasha's shoulder fell but she nodded knowing he was right regardless of what this might cost her later.

"I give you my word no harm will come to him." Thor promised as Tony folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Illya and Napoleon can take Tony and Thor's places as extra muscle and Clint can step in if you want." Steve suggested "I'll go dust off my dancing shoes." Clint joked but no one really laughed.

Fury nodded his good eye still fixed on Natasha "…you knew Banner wasn't up for this kind of shindig anyway." The former director retorted softly but gave her an understanding half smile.

"Besides you've got a lot more chances of getting the Doc in a suite anyway what with my constant parties." Tony admitted only a hit of humor in his voice as Steve, Illya, Napoleon and Clint went over the layout for the gala they were going to crash in the coming fortnight combining notes and strategies.

"I know." Natasha breathed watching the black and white security feed from the _'SMASH'_ room he had pulled up on the built in table monitor between them "That doesn't mean I have to like it right now." She added in a whisper her eyes fixed only on the path of the twisted chunk of a section of the first set of the reinforced walls as Hulk hurled it with full force against the opposite end of the room. "Good call on viburnum reinforcement by the way." Tony shrugged "Seemed logical in Hulk related entertainment." He said dry humor back in his voice as they both settled in to watch.

"Okay people get some sleep your goanna need it." Fury said by means of dismissal several hours later. "We got a big night ahead of us tomorrow."

Natasha winced as Tony helped her up "He's still SMASHING." He confirmed when she glanced blurrily at the screen "but hopefully at this rate he'll have burned himself out be show time tomorrow." She simply shrugged and stumbled toward the now cold and empty bedroom she shared with Bruce.


	2. The Dance

THE DANCE

Natasha knew it was REALLY breaking the rules and might cost her, her cover but she just had to do it. Ignoring the disapproving looks she could feel from Steve and Napoleon both still lost in the crowd she took a calculated step forward.

"Dance with me Bruce." She pleaded in a whisper dropping her chosen persona as she looked at him wanting more than anything to get rid of that dangerously cross look on his now stone cold face. It was obvious the cube was still effecting him but it looked like the worst had passed and now it was only the last few whispers lingering in his eyes.

"Tasha DON'T." he snapped looking around warily the Hulk clear in his voice even with the mild den around them and the hushed tone he used "Please…" she tried again softer now she knew he shouldn't be out in this big of crowed when he wasn't' fully in control but obviously he wasn't that concerned about that at the moment.

"Dance with me." She begged even softer than before when he stayed frozen in front of her. She reached for him her fingers inches from his arm but he backed away his eyes now a solid outline of both Brown and Green "This was a mistake." She heard him hiss glaring coldly at her as he sped from the dance floor.

' _I got him Nat everyone else just stick to the plain.'_ Steve was already moving following cautiously behind him back out into the hall.

Natasha rocked back stunned and more than shaken but she shook her head trying to get back to the mission and away from the now powdered glass that was her love life. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault for feeling the way that he did.

' _I just wish I knew what he was using that stupid rock for anyway.'_ She didn't like the thousands of unknowns running in her head each one having to do with some form of _'Other Guy'_ control.

"Tash." Clint was their like he always was, his hand skimming up her arm while the finger of his other hand twisted with hers. "You goanna be ok?" he asked she gave him a light shrug and a soft "Yeah." still struggling to keep her tears away as she handed him the still half full Champaign glass she had forgotten she had. "Alright." He whispered backing away with a slight wink and a sympathetic smile as he melted back into the crowd.

Black Widow took a shaking breath then turned back to face the world around her then her eyes landed on him as the song and tone of the music changed.

Illya didn't say a word as he held out his hand toward her with a slight incline of his head. She smiled weakly as she took it realizing she needed the support more than she had originally thought as she let him spin her into what was a slower and softer version of their signature dance.

As the music flowed around her Natasha felt herself loosening again sliding back into one of her more flirtatious personas as the dance drew to its second rotation. Her dance partner smirked as she pushed him away just to spin back into him again.

No one not even Steve noticed that Bruce had slipped back into the room when the music had changed and was watching the pair glide seamlessly around the floor from the shadows with dark and envious eyes.


End file.
